


Serpent Laws

by SlytherinPrefect05



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BAMF Betty Cooper, F/M, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protective Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrefect05/pseuds/SlytherinPrefect05
Summary: Jughead walked up to the group and after seeing Betty all decked out in her newly electric blue highlighted hair, her corset top and her serpent jacket, stuttered out "B - b - betty?"
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Serpent Laws

Betty saw Jughead walk into the White Wyrm and sighed, she turned to see Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni glaring daggers at Jughead.

"Guys" said Betty exasperated 

"What?" replied Toni innocently

"Whatever" said Betty rolling her eyes as Fangs and Sweet Pea smirked.

"Here he comes" whispered Fangs excitedly, it appears Fangs is in the mood for a fight.

Jughead walked up to the group and after seeing Betty all decked out in her newly electric blue highlighted hair, her corset top and her serpent jacket, stuttered out "B - b - betty?"

"Yup" said Betty popping the p and smirking. 

"What the Fuck!, after I breakup with you, you become a serpent slut and steal my friends!" Shouted Jughead garnering the attention of almost everybody there to look at him in disbelief. 

At this Betty faltered so Toni spoke up " What the hell Jones? We aren't fucking friends! And Betty is no fucking slut leave now before someones BOYFRIEND kicks your ass."

Sweet Pea slipped on his brass knuckles and Fangs cracked his knuckles.

"BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes Jones, you have a problem? cause you can take it up with these babies" said Sweet Pea raising his brass knuckles.

"YOU!" Shouted Jughead, this shout was the first heard by FP Jones sitting in his back office who rolled his eyes and came out to see what the latest brawl was about, "I thought we were friends!"

"Fucking Friends, don't break up with up with someone after they bare themselves to a whole bar of people and leave them stranded in fucking parking lot! Betty fucking needed you but you weren't fucking there, so I was. So suck it up Jones!" 

Betty came up behind Sweet Pea and wrapped her arms around him to calm him down. Sweet turned around and looked at Betty. Just then FP came out.

" Boy! is all this true? You broke up with Betty after she did the fucking dance for you and left on her own!?" FP turned from yelling at Jughead to look at Betty. " Betty I'm so sorry my son is such a jerk I would've helped you if I'd known."

Betty smiled, with her arms still wrapped around a fuming Sweet Pea " Thanks Mr. Jones"

"Anytime Betty" responded FP

"Of course you take her side too!" shouted. Jughead.

"There are no fucking sides, you did something wrong and I'm sure every single serpent would agree with me."

"Not all of them" mumbled Jughead

"Excuse me boy" said FP in response.

"I'm a serpent aren't I and Archie is a serpent too he agreed with me." 

"You are not a fucking serpent anymore, remember the rules No serpent stands alone and In unity there is strength!" Said FP.

"IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH!" Shouted all of the serpents in the bar.

Jughead left the bar.

"Thanks Mr. Jones" said Betty

"Call me FP, Betty, you're one of us" said FP

"Alright" replied Betty with a small smile.

"C'mon Betts" said Sweet Pea holding Betty's wrist and pulling her out of the Wyrm. 

Betty called out "Bye!" to a laughing Toni, Fangs and FP.

Sweet Pea gave Betty a quick peck and got on to his bike with Betty getting on behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> And they rode off into the sunset.
> 
> Jk, that's too cliche  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
